Boxman Jr.
Boxman Jr. is the main antagonist of the OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes episode "You're in Control". He is the infant son and ultimate creation of Lord Boxman, who is bent on destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo and anyone who opposes him. Like his father, he was voiced by . History In "Villain's Night Out", Lord Boxman begins to show off his latest project to both Professor Venomous and Fink. However, before he can elaborate on it, Venomous is called away to Billiam Milliam's villain party, to which Boxman tags along. After the night's events, Venomous, impressed with Boxman, desires to know everything about his project and hands over a bio-chip that can turn it into the deadliest weapon alive. This foreshadows Boxman Jr.'s creation. In "Action News", Dynamite Watkins and her cameraman Cam begin to investigate Lord Boxman's secret project, and discover that he is importing weapons, parts and even baby bottles from all over to construct a new super-bot. During her news broadcast the next day, Dynamite asks the question of why Lord Boxman is doing this, and, while watching the news, he eerily states that he will show Dynamite and everyone else why, whilst cradling a robot with glowing red eyes. This foreshadows Boxman Jr.'s full appearance. In "You're in Control", after meeting with his board of investors, Boxman reveals Boxman Jr., praising him as his perfect evil son. This is witnessed by Darrell, who was under the belief that he was Boxman's favorite son, leading to him confronting his father. Boxman states outright that he is tired of Darrell and his other children failing him and that Boxman Jr. is his new favorite son. Darrell throws a temper tantrum because of his father's statement, and Boxman grounds him for it. After Darrell leaves, Boxman inserts the bio-chip Professor Venomous had gave to him into Jr.'s head and gives him his first assignment, activating him and causing his eyes to glow red. Inside his room, Darrell declares he has to something about Boxman Jr., and decides to do the most evil thing he can think of to impress his father. Soon enough, Boxman Jr. heads over to Lakewood Plaza and begins destroying it sadistically. K.O., Enid and Radicles confront him, believing that he'll be as easily defeated as all of Boxman's other robots, but Boxman Jr. instead clobbers Enid and Rad and chases after K.O.. K.O. hits Boxman Jr. with his power fist attack, although this doesn't faze him at all, and he prepares to attack K.O.. Mr. Gar then punches Boxman Jr. out of the way and teams up with Carol to beat him. Now enraged, Boxman Jr. enlargens himself and blasts Gar and Carol with a laser, hurting Carol's leg, before knocking her into the sky. Gar attempts to angrily attack Boxman Jr. for doing so, but ends up being struck by a barrage of missiles, defeating him. All the while, Lord Boxman watches over the success of his son, enjoying every second of it. Dynamite Watkins arrives on the scene to report on the chaos and destruction caused by Boxman Jr.'s rampage, asking if he can be stopped. With his friends and family discouraged and beaten, K.O. decides that unleashing his alter-ego Turbo K.O. is the only way he can defeat Boxman Jr., T.K.O. more than happy to hear that K.O. is desperate enough to need him and enjoys the challenge Boxman Jr. will bring. Upon taking control of K.O.'s body, T.K.O. confronts Boxman Jr. and easily knocks him away, however, K.O. is surprised to see that, instead of stopping there, T.K.O. takes the fight to Boxmore itself. As T.K.O. prepares to destroy him, Jr. blasts him with a laser and continues attacking him, much to the pride and amusement of Boxman. Bitterly, Darrell boos Jr., and gets sent back to his room for it, and secretly takes the opportunity to call Boxmore's investors. T.K.O. and Boxman Jr. brawl throughout all of Boxmore, wrecking the entire factory to the point is starts to crumble, although Rad, Enid and Dendy step in and subdue T.K.O. before things can get too out of hand. After regaining control of his body and convincing T.K.O. to share his power, K.O. confronts Boxman Jr., whose metallic side has been partially revealed. K.O. and Jr. fight, and K.O. hits him with a massive combination of his and T.K.O.'s power fist attacks, destroying Jr. and sending his head flying into Boxman's popcorn bucket. K.O. heads back to the Plaza, where, as a result of his actions, he finally ascends to being a level 1 hero. Back at Boxmore, Boxman, Shannon, Raymond, Jethro, Ernesto and Mikayla hold a funeral for Jr., to which Darrell shows up disrespectfully, and is subsequently appointed as the new CEO of Boxmore by Cosma after launching his father into the sun. in "Dendy's Video Channel", Boxman Jr. made a cameo as one of the brothers Thaat Shannon, Raymond, Darrel, Ernestro & Mikayla lost. Later, The Boxmore children defeat T.K.O. which avenges Boxman Jr. Personality Normally, Boxman Jr. is a docile and non-threatening baby who has nothing to say (and seemingly can't even move as well). However, when the bio-chip is inserted into his head, Boxman Jr. turns into a ruthless and unstoppable fighter, who is bent on destroying all of Lakewood Plaza. He is incredibly violent and arrogant, and destroys virtually everything in his path, including Boxmore, without so much as a second thought, and takes massive enjoyment in doing it. Even so, he is still childish at heart, and ultimately strives to simply impress his father. Gallery Action news 441.png You're in Control.webm 000203623.png You're in Control.webm 000228022.png You're in Control.webm 000230525.png You're in Control.webm 000285580.png You're in Control.webm 000548760.png You're in Control.webm 000431768.png You're in Control.webm 000493079.png|Boxman Jr.'s giant form. You're in Control.webm 000710796.png You're in Control.webm 001060604.png You're in Control.webm 001063732.png You're in Control.webm 001115659.png|Boxmore Jr.'s Death Trivia *In a comic posted by Ian-Jones Quartey to Twitter (in which, while working with Professor Venomous, Boxman rants about how Black Hat has humiliated him) a paper bearing a sketch resembling a robot's head and the initials BMJ can be seen. This is more than likely a hint towards Boxman Jr.'s future appearance. *Boxman Jr. is apparently based on Bowser Jr. from the Super Mario franchise. *Given the circumstances of his creation, Boxman Jr. is more than likely the first and only of Lord Boxman's robots to have been destroyed permanently. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:Kids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Martial Artists Category:Giant Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:Parody/Homage Category:Posthumous